


Domesticity

by gleefulmusings



Series: Crossing Boundaries [2]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: Clint's colleagues meet his significant other.





	Domesticity

The Avengers were sitting in Tony Stark’s kitchen, consuming an inappropriate number of carbohydrates to fuel their upcoming Battles with Evil, when the apartment door exploded inward.

Tony gaped in surprise, milk and masticated Honey Combs dripping down his chin. Who would dare? Who had the audacity? How had JARVIS been bypassed? Had he done his hair that morning?

Steve and Natasha stood, the latter withdrawing her gun as Steve reached for the shield never far from his grasp. Pepper waited, brow raised; she hadn’t finished her coffee and wasn’t in the mood. Thor sat and stared, his mind temporarily overwhelmed by the power now roiling throughout the entire floor. Who or what had caused it?

Hawkeye immediately dived under the table in a bid for cover.

The sound of soft, angry footfalls soon approached. In another moment, a young man in a pair of well-worn jeans and a dolphin t-shirt made his presence known. His eyes were glowing with unholy rancor as wind from an unknown source batted at his hair.

Tony’s mouth curved into a smile. He didn’t know who the little stud was, but he was cute as hell, and obviously had some kind of mojo to get into the building. Really, he should have been used to obsessed stalkers by now, but never before had one been this attractive.

Natasha’s eyes widened with apprehension, much to Steve’s alarm.

“Oh, shit,” she whispered.

The new arrival turned at the expletive and glared. The look was so fierce, Natasha was surprised she wasn’t turned to stone.

Tony swooned at the fire dancing in the boy’s eyes. Until he realized there was _actual fire_ in those eyes. Oddly, that just made the dude even hotter. And it made Tony hotter. Everything about this was so fucking hot!

Thor sensed the Man of Iron was about to incur the wrath of one far more powerful than they, and began to shake his head in warning. Alas.

“Welcome to my not-so-humble home,” Tony purred, leering at the boy. “I’m Tony Stark.”

Nothing.

No reaction at all.

Seriously. Nothing.

“I’m Iron Man?” Tony added. _Duh._

The boy turned his gaze from Natasha and swung his head toward Tony, before tilting it at an unnatural, and very creepy, angle.

“I’m Hawkeye’s husband.”

Steve stared blankly at the unfolding scene, before sharply smacking himself across the face in a bid to wake up.

Hawkeye’s Husband looked up at the action, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded and gleaming. “If you like being smacked around, Studly Do Right, I’m your boy.”

An outraged bellow erupted from beneath the table and Hawkeye rolled out from under it, vaulting himself to his feet. “Do not. Flirt. With Captain America.”

“Are you going to punish me if I do?”

Clint blushed and ducked his head.

“We both know who the punisher is in this marriage. Speaking of, you’ve been a naughty boy.”

Tony’s head bobbed to and fro as he tried to ascertain just what in the hell was happening here.

The blush turned florid as Clint bit his lip and toed the ground.

“Come take your medicine.”

A shy Clint hesitated.

“Unacceptable.” The boy clapped his hands and Hawkeye was teleported across the room to stand just before his husband. “Now introduce me to your friends.”

The husbands ignored the resultant screams of shock and panic.

Clint beamed and nodded like a puppy. “You already know Natty. This is Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, and Thor. Guys, this is my husband, Kurt.”

In response, Kurt laid a proprietary hand on Clint’s ass and gave it a sharp smack.

“You’re married?” Steve exclaimed.

“To a man?” added a surprised Pepper.

“A gorgeous man who is way out of your league?” Tony demanded. “And does he have a twin?”

Thor continued to stare.

Clint turned and nuzzled his husband’s neck. “What are you doing here, baby?”

“I just wanted to tell you I was called into work, so Brittany is going to pick up the kids after school and take them back to her apartment. She and Santana are going to keep them for the night, so when I get off from work, you’re going to get me off at home.”

Clint’s eyes glazed over. “Yes, sir.”

Kurt gently stroked his husband’s cheek. “Such a good boy. You deserve a reward.” He grabbed the back of Clint’s neck and spun on his heel, turning them around. He threw Clint against the wall and held him in place before giving him a scorching kiss.

Clint moaned into Kurt’s mouth and frantically pulled to get his husband as close as possible, wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist.

“You have kids?” Pepper asked. “What are their names and how old are they?”

“I didn’t know Birdbrain had laid eggs,” Tony said.

Kurt gently lowered Clint to the floor.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the surprise,” said a panting Clint, “but you could’ve just called.”

“And miss an opportunity to defile my delicious husband? Certainly not!”

“Uh, what, uh, do you do for a living?” Steve asked, really having no idea what else to say or do.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I run a private investigation firm with my cousin.” He blinked. “Perhaps you’ve heard of her, Tony. Jessica Jones?”

Tony stared.

Kurt fluttered his lashes and turned back to Clint. “Also, you forgot your lunch.”

He held up a hand and a paper bag suddenly appeared in it.

“What did you make me?” asked an excited Clint.

Kurt smiled and opened the bag. Clint squealed and began drooling.

“Now,” Kurt said, “you make sure you share that with Natasha. I made those onion tartlets she enjoys.”

“Really?” Natasha blurted, shooting across the room and snatching the bag. She held it open and inhaled deeply. “The day you agreed to marry him was the luckiest day of his life.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Kurt said softly. “I need to get going. I’ll see you at home later, baby. Natasha, drop by tomorrow. I picked up a new vodka that demands your discerning judgment.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“My apologies for your wall, Tony.”

Tony waved a hand. “I’ve always wanted Birdbrain’s butt prints enshrined in my residence.”

“You don’t deserve them.” Kurt also waved a hand, but his action caused the wall to repair itself.

“What the …”

“Language, Tony!” Pepper scolded.

Kurt cackled. “I’m sure Thor can fill you in on who I really am. My best to your parents, Thor Odinson.”

Thor shuddered.

Kurt shrugged and pressed a gentle kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Be careful today, my love. I trust Natasha to watch your back, but no sloppiness. I expect you home promptly at eight, at which time fun and frolic will commence.”

Clint licked his lips.

“If you’re not on time, you’d better be dead, in which case I’ll resurrect you just to kill you again.”

Clint grinned. “You love me.”

“I absolutely adore you, so don’t do anything to endanger yourself. I’ll fix the door on my way out. By the way, I _did_ try to call. If you could ever be bothered to turn on your phone, you would have known I was coming and there would have been time for a blowjob.”

Clint’s face was crestfallen.

“If that’s still an option …” Tony began.

Kurt raised a hand and wiggled his fingers. Tony’s mouth disappeared.

“If he behaves, he can have it back later,” Kurt said to Pepper. “For your sake, I hope he knows how to use it for things other than being annoying.”

He snapped his fingers, changing Natasha’s black leather suit to fuchsia, and then teleported away.


End file.
